ended, almost
by Moon Waltz
Summary: barangkali, seperti ini rasanya ketika seluruh inderamu mati. [levi-centric]. untuk Levi Song Fest 2016. day 4


a/n: untuk Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 4

 _this is my first spiritual fict, so-_

.

Shingeki no Kyoujin © Isayama Hajime  
Ruang Rindu © Letto

 _ **ended, almost**_

.

[o]

Barangkali, seperti ini rasanya ketika seluruh inderamu mati.

Pikiran itu yang pertama kali menyentakmu ketika kesadaran datang tanpa diduga-duga, seolah ada yang menyalakan tombol _on_ padamu begitu saja di suatu tempat, entahlah, dan, dan, persoalannya kau tak menemukan wujud apapun di tempatmu terbangun sekarang. Yang ada hanya putih, putih yang infiniti. Suara-suara seolah diredam, dan tak ada sensasi apapun yang kau rasakan di kedua tanganmu atau kakimu atau seluruh tubuhmu, bahkan. Kau menjejak alas yang tak kau yakini ada, tetapi kau menjejaknya, memutari tempat itu dengan matamu, berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu selain warna putih, sesuatu selain kekosongan ini.

Kakimu melangkah, kau lebih suka menyebutnya melayang, di antara putih dan putih dan putih yang semakin lama kau lihat semakin membutakan. Mungkin kau memang buta, hanya saja kau tidak sadar, kau juga tuli dan tak bisa merasakan, tetapi, tetapi, segalanya jadi tidak masuk akal karena hal yang terakhir kau ingat inderamu masih bekerja dengan benar dan-

Kau ragu apakah waktu juga berjalan di tempat ini, dan jika waktu memang berjalan, maka di detik inilah matamu yang kau sangka buta berhasil menangkap sesuatu yang lain selain putih dan kekosongan, dan dirimu sendiri tentunya. Ia berdiri tepat di belakangmu, kemeja putihnya lebih menyilaukan ketimbang cahaya matahari yang pernah kau lihat suatu pagi, dan mata kelabunya yang tidak menyiratkan keramahan, adalah sesuatu yang familiar, sangat familiar, terlalu familiar, nyaris membuatmu menjatuhkan diri karena keterkejutan.

Dia adalah kau. Kau adalah dia.

"Siapa—" desisanmu bergema meski tak ada dinding yang bisa memantulkannya.

Ia meminjam bibirmu untuk melengkungkan senyum, "aku? Kau?"

 _Kita_.

"Apa kau tak ingat, dirimu sendiri?"

Ia yang menyalakannya, suatu tombol entah di mana yang tidak hanya membuatmu terbangun seperti orang bodoh di tempat ini, tetapi juga membuat memorimu yang terkunci, _klik_ , terbuka, mengalir, merambat, berekspansi, mengisi kekosongan di kepalamu; mengisi kekosongan di tempat ini.

Ah, kau ingat, sekarang, segalanya.

"Aku," pupilmu berdilatasi ketika menatap senyum asingnya untuk yang kedua kali, "sudah mati?"

"Tepat sekali."

* * *

[x]

Kau menghimpun prajuritmu yang tersisa, menatap satu persatu mata mereka; kau temukan determinasi di sana. Kacamata Hanji berdebu, kau menahan diri untuk tidak menariknya dan memberikan servis pembersihan kilat, toh kacamata itu akan dibasahi air jika kau memalingkan wajahmu darinya. Kau juga melihat Eren, kau tak ingat sejak kapan ia menjadi terlihat begini dewasa, berbeda sekali dengan bocah keras kepala yang menjawab tatapanmu dengan mata kelewat nyalang suatu ketika. Dan Mikasa- kalian tidak benar-benar dikaitkan dari satu keluarga yang sama, tetapi ia tidak hanya mewarisi nama belakangmu, ia juga mewarisi kemampuanmu, dan sesuatu di wajahnya, ketetapan hati itu; ketetapan hati itu harus tetap berada di sana karena setelah ini ia tak bisa bergantung pada siapa-siapa lagi. Armin menundukkan kepalanya, berpura-pura membaca peta yang telah digarisi dengan jalur-jalur dan langkah strategis, tetapi di detik ketiga kau menatapnya, kau bisa melihat pegangannya pada peta mengerat dan bibirnya bergetar hebat; ia tak menangis.

Luka Sasha sebagian besar telah sembuh, kau bisa lihat itu, kau juga bisa lihat bagaimana nafsu makannya menurun drastis ketika kau mengumumkan strategi tadi; ia tak menyentuh ransumnya sama sekali. Napas Jean memberat, dan Connie mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat; mereka juga prajurit-prajurit terbaikmu dan fakta itu tak akan berubah bahkan setelah kau tak lagi bisa mendampingi mereka.

" _Heichou_ , kita bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk-"

Kau bangkit dengan cepat, tubuhmu tegap dan kau tak akan mundur lagi, "dengarkan prajurit! Ini komando terakhirku: jalankan misi ini sesuai dengan apa yang kuperintahkan tadi dan untuk setelahnya, Hanji, kau tahu harus berbuat apa lagi."

Kau mengecek gas pada 3DMG-mu yang tinggal sedikit sebelum menyeberangi ruangan menuju pintu keluar.

Bagi mereka, ini adalah misi bunuh dirimu; bagimu, ini adalah pertaruhan terakhir menuju dunia yang baru.

* * *

[o]

Kau meraih keningmu, menunggu sesuatu, menunggu kenangan-kenanganmu yang lain bermunculan satu persatu sehingga tak ada lagi tanda tanya di dalam kepalamu.

"Kau sudah ingat?"

"Uhm... 2015. Akhir februari? Tidak, tidak, sudah bulan maret. Pesawat yang kutumpangi gagal mendarat dan seluruh penumpangnya mati."

"Ya, termasuk kau."

Kau mengernyitkan dahi, bukan karena kau tidak ingat lagi atau kepalamu mengalami distorsi; kau mengernyitkan dahimu karena mengingat seluruh pemandangan itu dengan jelas sekali; tubuh wanita yang tertekuk dan wajahnya yang tak lagi berbentuk, tubuhmu yang dilimpahi debris pesawat, dan merah yang kau tangkap di seluruh tempat seolah ketumpahan cat- kau melihat itu semua sebelum kegelapan (yang kau pikir abadi) mengambil alih.

Jemarimu turun menyentuh sudut mata, kau ingat bahwa kau menemukan air juga di sana. Lalu kau jadi ingin tertawa, meski terdengar ganjil karena suaramu bergema ke seluruh penjuru tempat ini, kau tetap tertawa hingga kau pikir cukup kemudian mendengus melalui hidung, mengingat sesuatu yang akan lebih baik jika terlupakan: perjalanan studi itu, kota Massachusetts dan mimpimu yang tak tergapai lagi.

"Rupanya kau sudah mengingat semuanya, ya?"

"Ya."

"Lalu, apakah kau menyesalinya?"

Tak ada gunanya, pikirmu. Kau sudah mati, dan sekali pun kau menyesal, kau tak akan bisa hidup kembali dan mewujudkan mimpimu lagi. Tetapi kau tidak menjawabnya, karena kau pikir pertanyaan itu bukan sesuatu yang membutuhkan jawaban. Ia bisa membaca jawabannya lewat caramu menatapnya setelah ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau memang tak bisa mewujudkan mimpimu lagi," ia berputar membelakangimu, kau baru menyadari bahwa meski fisik kalian serupa, suara yang ia getarkan berbeda dengan yang kau punya, dan kau tak mengerti kenapa, "tetapi kau masih punya satu kesempatan lagi. Untuk hidup."

Matamu cerah, "benarkah?"

Ia menunjuk suatu titik yang sangat jauh di sisi kananmu, "kau lihat di sana? Di sana adalah tempat kau seharusnya berada setelah ini, tetapi," kemudian ia menunjuk arah sebaliknya, "kau boleh memilih untuk hidup sekali lagi jika kau berjalan menyusuri arah itu."

Kau tertegun beberapa saat, "jadi pilihanku adalah surga atau reinkarnasi?"

"Surga, hm?" ia melangkah maju mendekatimu, dan kau jadi tahu bahwa ia tak benar-benar menyerupaimu; wajahnya terang dan caranya menatapmu sendu, "kalian mungkin menyebutnya begitu, dan ya, itu tempat di mana jiwa-jiwa beristirahat dengan tenang untuk yang terakhir kali. Kau tetap akan memilih jalan satunya, bukan?"

Kau menganggukkan kepala, mengiyakan. _Kenapa tidak?_

"Tetapi, perlu kau tahu, meski kau bisa memilih untuk hidup, kau tidak bisa memilih tempat, waktu, takdir; kehidupanmu sudah ditentukan."

"Dan kehidupan yang seperti apa itu?"

"Kau akan dilahirkan di sebuah tempat yang tak pernah disinari matahari. Kau tak memiliki ayah, dan ibumu meninggal ketika kau belum menyentuh usia ke-enam. 824 masehi, itulah tahun kelahiranmu."

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana mungkin aku akan dilahirkan kembali ke masa lalu?!"

Keterkejutanmu terbayang di matanya yang berkilat.

"Ruang adalah titik, dan waktu adalah aliran. Di tempat ini segalanya mungkin, kau tahu? Semesta mengalir dalam satu aliran besar, tetapi di tempat ini, alirannya tidak searah, alirannya melingkupi segala kejadian yang berlangsung di dunia."

Kata-katanya terdengar mustahil dan kau tak ingin percaya, tetapi kau tak punya alasan untuk tidak mempercayainya, atau memungkiri setiap katanya, "aku tidak keberatan."

"Kau yakin?" ia tersenyum simpul, wujudnya semakin tidak menyerupaimu, "di masamu nanti, kedamaian dan kebebasan adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk didapatkan. Kau mesti bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk itu, melawan titan yang besarnya bisa sepuluh kali lipat darimu. Tapi, tenang saja! Kau diberkahi kemampuan. Kau akan menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang dijuluki prajurit terkuat umat manusia. Untuk sampai di posisi itu, kau akan membayarnya dengan banyak hal, kehilangan keluarga, sahabat, rekan seperjuangan, bahkan akhir hidupmu adalah ketika kau mengorbankan diri untuk menyukseskan misi terakhir kalian. Kau masih ingin dilahirkan kembali?"

"Ya," katamu.

"Dan kau akan melupakan seluruh perkataanku, seluruh pengalamanmu di tempat ini, kau tetap-"

"Tak apa. Selama aku berhasil menuntaskan misi terakhirku."

Ia tertawa lagi, "baiklah, kalau begitu, sebelum kau pergi, aku akan memberitahumu satu hal: kau tak pernah menyesali keputusan-keputusanmu hingga akhir."

Kau melihatnya tersenyum, dan melihat senyummu sendiri melalui pantulan matanya. Tetapi sebelum kau mulai menggerakkan kakimu menuju arah yang telah kau pilih, kau menatapnya lagi, lekat, ingin tahu, "omong-omong, siapa kau?"

Semestinya kau menanyakan ini di kali pertama kalian berjumpa, biar begitu, terlambat jelas lebih baik dibanding sama sekali tidak.

"Aku?" Ia merentangkan tangannya dan sekarang kau sangat yakin bahwa rupanya, ekspresinya, tubuhnya, segala hal tentangnya, sama sekali berbeda denganmu, "aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku."

Kau tidak menemukan kepuasan dari jawaban yang ia berikan, tetapi, ketika kau berjalan melangkah menjauhinya, kau mengerti, dan mengerti, kemudian kau menolehkan kepalamu pada sosoknya yang sudah jauh; ia tidak kehilangan senyumnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi. Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga," kau menghentikan langkahmu lagi, badanmu berputar sehingga kali ini, seluruh tubuhmu benar-benar menghadapnya, "aku punya permintaan."

"Katakanlah."

"Bisakah—"

* * *

[x]

Tubuhmu melesat, kelopak matamu tersentuh angin mengerjap. Ini akan menjadi maneuver terbaikmu, dan ia di sana, titan itu, seharusnya merasa terhormat karena telah menjadi mata rantai terakhir predasimu. Gerakanmu melambat, kakimu bertemu dinding bangunan, menghentak, dorong, lempar, berputar, tetapi tengkuknya berhasil lolos dari sisi pedangmu yang berkilat.

Kau berputar lagi, temali bajamu melilit tubuh raksasanya, kau terhempas, kau mendarat, dua sabetan kau luncurkan, tubuh manusianya terkuak.

Ia tak sempat berkata-kata, kau telah membungkamnya, selamanya. Tetapi kau terjatuh di lututmu, dadamu sesak dan perutmu yang terbuka lebar tak membantu banyak.

* * *

[o]

" _Bisakah kau tidak menghapus memori ini ketika kita berjumpa lagi?"_

 _Ia menjawab di antara kekehnya, "baiklah."_

* * *

[x]

Di penghujung napasmu, terbayang imaji sepasang sayap kebebasan yang terbang, lepas.

Kau, pada akhirnya, bebas.

* * *

[-]

Semuanya dimulai dengan sekelilingmu yang ditaklukan oleh putih, putih yang infiniti. Tetapi kau tidak takut, kau tidak ragu, sebab kau ingat.

"Hei, lama tak berjumpa."

Kau tak perlu menoleh dan mencari sosoknya di tiap sudut karena ia memproyeksikan dirinya langsung di hadapanmu.

"Hm, sudah lama sekali."

"Kau tak menyesal, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

"Kali ini, tujuanmu hanya satu."

Senyumnya nostalgia, dan tawamu tak lagi bergema.

"Ya."***

.

.

 **-** _ **fin**_ **-**

* * *

.

a/n(2): apa ini #cry niatnya cuma dibikin drabble tapi malah meleber kayak gini :") Aku no komen deh sama hasilnya lalala sampai jumpa dan

terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
